This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Composite video signals are currently used in a wide range of video display systems. Such signals embody all information needed to recreate a video image. This information is encoded into the composite signal in the form of luminance information and chrominance information. When extracted from the composite signal, the luminance and chrominance information is used to construct red, green, and blue color video signals.
Known methods of extracting the luminance and chrominance information from an analog composite video signal include transforming the analog composite video signal into digital form and employing a two or three line comb filter to the signal. Another method is to employ a simple band pass/notch filter to the signal. Another known method is to employ bulk acoustic wave delay lines to allow comb filtering without digitizing the signal. These known methods are expensive in terms of component cost, complex to implement and/or provide undesirable results. In addition, known analog methods of extracting luminance and chrominance information undesirably require manual initial tuning or set-up adjustment. Such analog methods also provide less than ideal quality because they do not isolate the portion of the frequency spectrum of the input signal that comprises luminance information from the portion of the frequency spectrum that comprises chrominance information. An improved system and method for extracting luminance and chrominance information from an analog composite video signal is desirable.